Dark Prayers
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: "My eyes were covered by Daddy so I wouldn't know the way. My mouth was gagged and my ears were plugged by Mommy so I would hear and speak no evil.." Tsunahime Sawada was an ordinary girl, bullied and abused. But it was changed after she met that person.. AU/Fem!Tsunax?


**Summary : **"My eyes were covered by Daddy so I wouldn't know the way. My mouth was gagged and my ears were plugged by Mommy so I would hear and speak no evil.." Tsunahime Sawada was an ordinary girl, always alone and abused. But it was changed after she met that person.. AU/Fem!Tsunax?

**Warn : **Some typhos and bad grammars.

**Disclaimer : **

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn ©Amano Akira**

**Plastic Girl ****Furuya Usamaru **(The idea actually from this manga, so you better read it because it was amazing! But don't read it if you don't like Gore/Disturbing Manga)

**Dark Prayers ****Me**

* * *

"…_Why am I standing alone in the twilight  
Let me go, no more lonely nights__..__"_

[— Euphoric Field, Elisa

Ef – A tale of Memories Opening Theme —]

.

#**P** r o **l o** g u **e**#

.

_"Why __are you always having a bad score__ in each subject , Tsuna - chan ? "_

_The __7 -year -old __girl__ could only bite h__er__ lip , keep back __her __tears __that__ had been wanted to tear down from h__er__ eyelids ._

_"Tsuna - chan , you __are__ a woman . And__ a girl__ should not be stupid . "_

_Sh__e clenched h__er__ hands , not to hold a shame , but to restrain the anger that is always buried in h__er__ heart . It feels like the anger that fueled the fire , would kill h__er__ senses, but __s__he still hold it ._

_The older woman sighed as __s__he tapped the table, "I really do not understand__. I__ had bought __anything that will make you to have a good score, b__ut the result__? It looks like anything I gave to you just useless.."_

_Sawada Nana glanced at h__er__ daughter as she showed __her__ test paper, " Look Tsuna - chan , your__ score is really bad__ ... "__ Sh__e__ said as she__ massaged h__er__ temples __that __were throbbing , " Tsuna - chan .. Mom was tired of being humiliated by you .. How __I__ facing __my friends when they taked something bad about you__ ?"_

_Sh__e wanted to talk , dodge all the words that __s__he considered it a lie , but there is lodged in h__er__ throat ._

_" What would your father say if he heard this problem again .. ? "_

_BRAK !_

_"__TSUNAHIME!"_

_A shout loud enough that surprising Tsuna and h__er__ mother__, that scream__ greeted them in silence . Tsuna looked at him with fear and trembling ._

_"__D-Dad.."_

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO IN YOUR SCHOOL?!"_

"_I-I..." She stammered._

"_Don't you dare to give me some stupid reason again!"Iemitsu slapped his own child, made Tsuna moaned in pain._

"_B-But.. I.."_

"_I SEE!" Iemitsu slammed the small table, his wife just sighed deeply, "So it's because your friends, right?!"_

"_Wh—"_

"_Yes! It's because you can't make a good friends! You have friends that have a bad mouth, stupid, idiot and—"_

"_NO! I DON'T HAVE A—"_

_She just kept silent. She knows if she let out the truth words from her mouth, they will be haunts her._

"_Then I have a good idea!"_

_Tsuna raised her head._

"_I will—"_

_Tsuna just covered her mouth and frozen in place when she saw what her parents showed something that shocked her..  
_

.

"_Tsunahime! You're really smart.. and beautiful! You're perfect!"_

"_Ah.. Please don't say it.. I'm not perfect.."_

"_Yeah! Don't say that! She's not perfect! She's UGLY!"_

_Tsunahime Sawada just stared at the brown haired girl that smirked at her, Mizuki Shura. That girl really hates her from the first time, seems jealous and hated her because her boyfriend liked her too._

"_I..."_

"_By the way, Tsunahime-san.."Mizuki then grabbed her collar and whispered, "I know very well if your parents has some issues.."_

_Tsuna gulped._

"_I will keep it as secret if you became a bad and idiot girl in this class.. do you understand..?"_

"_B-B—"_

"_HEY! ALL STUDENTS! DO YOU—"She stopped her screaming when Tsuna covered Mizuki's mouth._

_Her tears came falling down, "Okay.. Okay, Mizuki-san.."_

_She just smirked again._

_._

"_Tsunahime-chan.. w-would you like to go out with me..?"_

"_Shut up bastard! Don't you know I'm very busy right now?!"_

_._

"_Tsu-Tsuna-chan... if you don't mind.. will you teach me the lesso—"_

"_Shut the hell up, bitch! Who the hell are you? A little whore?!"_

_._

"_That Tsunahime-Jerk is really annoying!"_

"_Yeah! I don't know why she changed herself!"_

"_She was a good girl before.. Having a good grades and really good..but now..?"_

_Then someone whispered._

"_Maybe it's because we always being good with her.."_

"_... W-Well!"_

"_Maybe she will come to us and begged us to forgive her.. and she will be a good girl if we bullied her.."_

"_I-I think..."_

_._

_._

_._

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

So here I am.

My eyes were covered by Daddy so I wouldn't know the way.

My mouth was gagged and my ears were plugged by Mommy so I would hear and speak no evil.

I looked like a robot in front of the others.

My mom said that she will take off that things only in my home.

I'm homeschooling and Every time and everyday, I will study, study, and study.

I just can opened my eyes when I study, eat, and doing some things except playing.

I don't have any friends, and I was forbidden to make any friends.

And I was lonely.

.

**TBC**

RnR Please?


End file.
